


Pride and Rainbows

by Shirazkindofgirl



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Appreciation Week 2018, F/F, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazkindofgirl/pseuds/Shirazkindofgirl
Summary: Bernie and Serena take part in their first Holby Pride event.





	Pride and Rainbows

The first thing Bernie noticed was the magnificent array of colours. Of course, this was Pride, there were rainbows everywhere, which was to be expected. What Bernie hadn’t anticipated was the vast numbers of people who had turned out to support the parade as it wound its way slowly through the streets of Holby.

When Abigail Tate had first raised the idea of Holby City Hospital joining the NHS part of Holby Pride, Bernie hadn’t been sure about participating. Yes, she supposed she was an out lesbian now, but she didn’t feel the need to be vocal about it. However, with having an extrovert partner like Serena, there didn’t appear to be a way for Bernie to be what she would call “a quiet lesbian”. If Serena wanted to take part in the parade, Bernie would go along with the idea. She would do anything to see Serena smile.

Of course, Serena and Dom had both jumped at the chance to be on the NHS bus – any excuse for a party - Lofty had reluctantly agreed to join his boyfriend and so, plans were put into place that the four of them would join other LBGT+ members of the hospital in the parade. 

The morning of the parade dawned sunny and warm. Bernie rolled over and snuggled into Serena’s back, she slung an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Bernie nuzzled her nose in the crook of Serena’s neck and sighed happily. Slowly opening her eyes, Serena rolled over in Bernie’s embrace and sleepily kissed her girlfriend. Serena burrowed in closer. Today was going to be a busy day, but for now they had a few minutes before they needed to get ready for the parade and they both enjoyed the quietness of the moment.

Bernie’s phone beeped breaking the stillness of their bedroom and she reached over to the nightstand to see a text from Dom. 

“Get your glad rags on, we’ll meet you in an hour.” The text was accompanied by a picture of Dom wearing a Pride muscle shirt and a short pair of denim cut-offs. Bernie showed the picture to Serena.

“Right, we’d better start getting ready.” Serena pushed the covers back and made her way into the bathroom.

An hour later, Serena and Bernie joined Dom, Lofty and the other staff members waiting to board the NHS Pride open top bus.

“Looking good, Ms C!” Dom greeted Serena. He nodded his head in approval of her chosen outfit; a bright pink shirt, low cut black camisole and slightly more form fitting black trousers than she usually wore for work. He turned to Bernie and grinned, Bernie returned his grin with a quizzical look of her own. Dom leaned in close and whispered into Serena’s ear, “you’ll need to keep an eye on that one today. She’s going to get a lot of attention dressed like that.”

Serena sent a heated look at her girlfriend, “I know! I tried to tell her, but it’s her usual style of dress.” Serena returned her gaze to the love of her life, Bernie looked gorgeous in her skinny jeans, white tank top and unbuttoned checked shirt. The fact that Bernie had rolled her sleeves up and was currently flexing her forearms as she gathered up buckets of condoms, lollypops and leaflets to be distributed from the bus did not escape Serena’s attention.

The start time had arrived, and the parade began its slow procession through the streets of Holby. A pounding beat from the music blared from the speakers hooked up on the side of the bus and Bernie found herself caught up in the excitement of the crowd and her work colleagues, she smiled and waved at the crowd below.

Turning to see if Serena was enjoying herself, Bernie was greeted by the sight of her girlfriend leaning over the side of the bus throwing packets of rainbow condoms down to the crowd below. There was a shout from the crowd and Serena laughed and blew a kiss. Bernie moved along the upper deck and put her arm around Serena’s shoulders, “are you enjoying yourself?” she asked.

“Oh yes, I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun.” Serena answered.

Bernie raised her eyebrow, “Oh really? I couldn’t have done a very good job last night,” she whispered heatedly into Serena’s ear.

Serena shifted a little closer to Bernie, “You know what I mean.” Serena stroked Bernie’s cheek and slide her hand into the soft hair by Bernie’s ear.

A loud wolf whistle from the other side of the bus had both women looking up.

“It’s Pride, give your girlfriend a snog!” Dom shouted.

Bernie laughed and caught up in the moment, she pulled Serena close and kissed her. Serena smiled against her lips and the cheers of the crowds around them faded into the background as Bernie deepened the kiss. Pulling back, she rested her forehead against Serena’s, “Happy Pride Day!” she whispered.


End file.
